


Adventure Time!

by NoireRigel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Badtz-Maru Otabek, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My Melody JJ, Slice of Life, This is as crazy as it sounds, YOI x Sanrio, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: Otabek Altin completamente confundido se agachó para observar a esa figura que era mucho más pequeña que un niño normal y que tenía unas orejas de conejo rosadas. Sí, rosadas. Vestía con una camisa blanca, pantalones que combinaban con su pequeña capa que apenas le cubría los hombros y al parecer le sobresalía una colita de algodón justo atrás.Sabía que no era un niño, porque no existían niños tan pequeños. Tampoco podía ser un hada, porque las hadas se suponía que no existían. Pero... De algún modo ese peinado y esos ojos, los había visto antes.





	Adventure Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para Yukki!!! Aunque no tiene cuenta de AO3! Espero que lo disfrutes.

Había nevado la noche anterior. Los caminos estaban llenos del manto blanco y por lo mismo, no esperaba visitas. Vivía en una pequeña pero cómoda residencia, solo, desde que se había ido a entrenar a Rusia para un segundo intento de forzarse a sí mismo a seguir el ritmo a los entrenamientos. Ahora el problema no era el ballet, aunque no había mejorado precisamente en eso, pero usaría la experiencia para perfeccionar sus saltos y otros aspectos de su rutina con un buen entrenador que esperaba pudiera sacar lo mejor de él. 

 

Aunque claro, ese tema era para uno de sus días de oficio. Ese día en particular lo tenía libre, y con el clima de afuera dudaba que alguien fuera de visita así que estaba en la cama mirando el techo, decidiendo cual de todas las tareas de la casa haría primero. Hacía falta una limpieza, seguramente algo más de orden y también cocinar le vendría bien aunque no fuera su fuerte, de hecho necesitaba desayunar. 

 

Se levantó a la cocina y entonces fue que lo escuchó. Creyó que se había equivocado, que había sido un reflejo. Incluso culpó a posibles gatos aunque no estaban en esa época del año. De todos modos el sonido era perturbador, parecía el llanto, muy agudo y fino de un menor y por eso le preocupaba, tal vez no era buena idea ver películas de terror a solas en noches de nieve, pues al otro día comenzaban las alucinaciones. 

 

El llanto continuó luego de unos segundos y tuvo que aceptar que tal vez, solo tal vez, no era solo su imaginación. Con el ceño fruncido salió por la puerta de la cocina y miró a todos lados, sin lograr ver nada. O eso pensó hasta que vio algo que se movía entre la nieve muy cerca de la pisadera de entrada. ¿Qué era eso? Un color demasiado fuerte para pertenecer a la naturaleza le hizo agacharse a mirar, ahora más curioso que cualquier cosa.

 

El susto que se llevó fue de muerte, cuando unos ojos brillantes aparecieron en medio de la nieve, ahogados en lágrimas. ¿Qué …? ¿Qué era eso?

 

Otabek Altin completamente confundido se agachó para observar a esa figura que era mucho más pequeña que un niño normal y que tenía unas orejas de conejo rosadas. Sí, rosadas. Vestía con una camisa blanca, pantalones que combinaban con su pequeña capa que apenas le cubría los hombros y al parecer le sobresalía una colita de algodón justo atrás. ¿Eso era… un conejo? 

 

Sabía que no era un niño, porque no existían niños tan pequeños. Tampoco podía ser un hada, porque las hadas se suponía que no existían. Y mucho menos era un conejo… Pero... De algún modo ese peinado y esos ojos, los había visto antes. 

 

–¡Las perdí! ¡L-las perdí todas! –chilló de pronto el pequeño ser, sollozando después. 

–¿P-puedes hablar? –preguntó Otabek creyendo que la falta de desayuno le estaba haciendo mal, eso o seguía durmiendo, porque nada de lo que ocurría tenía sentido. 

–¡Claro que puedo hablar! P-pero las perdí… Ahh…  _ Achoo!  _ –el repentino estornudo de ese ser diminuto le hizo agacharse a verlo mejor. 

 

No sabía si tocarlo, pero seguro estar con esos pequeños zapatos y ropa tan fina en la nieve no le podría hacer bien, menos si era un ser vivo. ¿Estaba vivo cierto? Lo miró dudoso mientras el pequeño trataba de limpiarse los ojos y se arrodillaba en la nieve llorando un poco más y temblando seguramente por el frío. Fuera lo que fuera, necesitaba sacarlo al menos del hielo así que extendió la mano lento, para no asustarlo. 

 

–¿Uh? –el diminuto extraño lo miró con los ojos irritados por las lágrimas. 

 

Y entonces, recordó a quien se parecía. La sangre se le heló en las venas. En vez de tomarlo con cuidado lo agarró entre sus manos, cabía perfecto entre ellas y se lo llevó muy cerca del rostro para estudiarlo. El pequeño apenas se quejó por ser tratado de ese modo, pero fue solo porque sus manos estaban tibias y comparadas con la nieve era un mejor lugar donde estar. El kazajo soltó un poco el agarre mientras fruncía el ceño. 

 

–¿Jean… Jean-Jacques? –preguntó incrédulo, tenía que estar demente para siquiera imaginar que ese era Leroy.

–Uhhh… ¿C-cómo sabes el nombre del rey? ¡Aunque suena más divertido cuando me llaman JJ! Y algunos me dicen Bunny.

 

Otabek se sintió mareado. Una cosa era parecerse físicamente a su antiguo compañero de pista. Otra diferente era tener también la personalidad. Eso estaba a otro nivel de locura. 

 

–¿Cómo? ¿Eres Jean? ¿JJ Leroy? –preguntó de nuevo por si se trataba de una broma de su mente. 

–¡Si! ¡JJ es JJ! ¡Y soy el rey! It’s JJ style! –el pequeño ser se removió en sus manos para hacer el símbolo con sus pequeños dedos. 

 

Para ser sinceros, ese signo siempre le había parecido demasiado extravagante. Pero así era Jean-Jacques, no podía ser menos, en ningún aspecto de su vida. Solo que ahora, al verlo como ese pequeño, el gesto era tan tierno, dulce y ridículo que sus mejillas se colorearon por la vergüenza ajena. 

 

–¿Sabes… Sabes quién soy yo? –preguntó finalmente al pequeño que se intentaba sentar en sus manos como si fueran un sillón. 

–¿Tú? –la versión de bolsillo del canadiense alzó los brazos para tocarle las mejillas y luego sonrió–. ¡Tú eres Beka! ¡¡Ah-Achoo!! 

 

Altin no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. Pero aunque no sabía qué hacer, no podía dejar a ese… ¿Ser? ¿Cosa? Lo que fuera, sin abrigo. Así que con cuidado lo cargó dentro de la casa y lo acomodó poniendo unos cojines sobre la mesa de la cocina para que no se le escapara ni pensara en ir a caminar muy cerca de la orilla. 

 

Realmente todo era muy extraño y perturbador, pero ya dentro de la vivienda se aseguró de limpiarle la nariz con el trozo de un pañuelo, y así fue descubriendo que ese ser además de ser minúsculo, parecía tener la mente de un niño pequeño. ¿Así habría sido Jean en su infancia? Fue lo que se preguntó mientras se preparaba el desayuno y trataba de hacer también una versión en miniatura para su huésped. 

 

–¡Está muy rico! –dijo el pequeño tratando de beber leche de una cuchara pequeña que Otabek le pasaba cuando tenía sed. 

–¿No habías comido? –preguntó el hombre mirándolo preocupado. 

–Mhm… No… Intenté beber agua pero toda estaba congelada y cuando pasé la lengua por la nieve no me gustó el sabor –el pequeño negó con la cabeza, arrugando la nariz solo de recordar esos nefastos momentos–. Y luego… L-las perdí… 

 

Altin recordó el ataque de llanto con el que había encontrado a esa especie de niño, le llamaría niño porque llamarlo de otra forma se le hacía todavía más extraño, y frunció el ceño recordando los balbuceos ajenos. No, no, no quería que llorara de esa manera, tenía que al menos disfrutar el desayuno. 

 

–Oye, tranquilo… ¿Sí? Shhh… No pasa nada, todo está bien –intentó sonar tranquilizador y llevó un dedo a tocar esa cabecita, justo en medio de las orejas que se movieron apenas las rozó sin querer–. Mhm… ¿Qué cosa perdiste? ¿Puedo ayudarte?  

 

Con ojos brillantes y todavía llorosos, el proclamado rey lo miró, inhaló sonoramente, como si se intentara tragar su tristeza, y luego se limpió los ojos, al parecer estaba de acuerdo con recibir algo de ayuda así que Otabek sintió algo de alivio y dejó de tocarlo. 

 

–E-está bien… Tú eres grande y eres Beka… Tú puedes ayudar a JJ –aseguró el pequeño mientras sacaba otro cuadrado muy pequeño de fruta que el adulto había cortado especialmente para él. 

–Por supuesto, yo te ayudaré… Solo dime, ¿Qué cosa perdiste? –preguntó de nuevo el kazajo. 

–Perdí mis flores.. Las coronas que había hecho. ¡Había hecho una para mí y otras para mis amigos! Pero c-comenzó a nevar y yo… Yo las perdí –trató de explicar JJ mientras apretaba sus manos mirando la mesa que le servía de suelo en esos momentos. 

–¿Flores? Hmn… Es difícil encontrar flores en este tiempo… –razonó Beka en voz alta. 

–¿No hay? ¿Las perdí para siempre? ¡¿P-para siempre?!

 

Los sollozos se elevaron de nuevo y esta vez Otabek entendió que tenía que ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, extendió una mano para que darle pequeñas caricias en la espalda al menor, tratando de calmarlo de nuevo y luego de unos segundos funcionó, pues el pequeño se recargó a su palma para que esta no lo soltara. 

 

–Veré que hacer, ¿Sí? ¿Necesitas alguna flor en especial? Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar una solución –explicó Altin con voz pausada, esperando que eso surtiera efecto aunque sinceramente desconocía cómo podría encontrar alguna flor en esa época del año, más aun en ese lugar del mundo. 

–¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó el minúsculo JJ, tomando entre sus manos su pulgar. 

–Sí, yo te ayudaré –le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando quieto su dedo. 

–Y…  ¿Vas a cuidar de mí? –le apretó el dedo con una mirada esperanzada. 

–Por… Por supuesto… –prometió sin poder evitarlo y entonces el pequeño se soltó de su mano y de un salto se lanzó desde la mesa hacia su pecho–. ¡JJ! ¡C-cuidado! –lo sostuvo como pudo haciendo una barrera doble con sus brazos contra su propio abdomen para que el pequeño pudiera pararse ahí. 

 

Al parecer no era solo una pequeña fuente de lágrimas, sino también un bólido de energía y risas, como ahora que agarrado a su camiseta se carcajeaba por su travesura mientras lo miraba hacia arriba. Otabek suspiró y subió un poco los brazos para tenerlo más cerca y el pequeño se colgó de su camiseta por su cuello, haciendo que sus orejas le rozaran la barbilla. 

 

–¡Beka siempre me cuida! ¡JJ está feliz! –anunció el menor abrazándolo a su manera. 

 

Seguro estaba volviéndose loco. Porque dentro de esa incomprensible realidad, jamás habría creído escuchar a Jean-Jacques diciendo algo como eso, aunque sí lo había escuchado decir cosas similares en años anteriores, durante la temporada que entrenaron juntos, cuando el canadiense le decía lo feliz que estaba de tener un amigo como él. 

 

El kazajo suspiró y acomodó una de sus manos para sostener bien al pequeño, y así fue como captó que su ropa seguía húmeda. De ninguna forma eso estaba bien para un niño y no es que Otabek supiera de infantes, pero tenía sentido común. 

 

–Je... B-Bunny… ¿Te puedo llamar así? –preguntó primero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, le incomodaba llamarle JJ o Jean pues le recordaba demasiado al que él si conocía. 

–¡Sí! Beka puede llamarme como prefiera –asintió el pequeño y suspiró ahí abrazado todavía a él.  

–Necesito buscarte ropa seca, o al menos secar la tuya. Podrías darte un… un baño, si quieres, mientras me encargo de tu ropa. 

–¿Un baño? –el pequeño arrugó la nariz–. ¿Con agua tibia y burbujas? 

–Pues… Sí quieres, sí, podemos hacer burbujas –asintió el hombre. 

 

No costó mucho convencer al pequeño. Altin lo llevó a su baño aunque lo que hizo fue preparar el lavamanos con agua tibia y ponerle jabón para hacer suficientes burbujas para Bunny que estaba parado a un lado de su vaso con el cepillo de dientes, mirándolo atentamente trabajar. Cuando estuvo listo el pequeño comenzó a quitarse la ropa y Otabek entendió el error de su idea. Apartó los ojos avergonzado mientras estiraba la mano para recibir las prendas y pronto tuvo a un muy minúsculo JJ con solo ropa interior rosa, sus orejas que al parecer eran reales a pesar de ser de ese color inexplicable, y esa colita esponjosa que había creído que pertenecía al pantalón. 

 

El kazajo sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban de nuevo al fijarse en esos brazos que para su sorpresa tenían dibujos, como su versión adulta, aunque no eran los mismos tipos de tatuajes sino otras figuras mucho más tiernas con formas de flores y parecían más bien dibujadas a mano que realmente tintadas. Una curiosidad incorrecta se formó en su cabeza mientras se preguntaba si también tendría el de la espalda. El pequeño se rió mientras se quitaba la ropa interior antes de entrar al agua que estaba más profunda al centro de esa improvisada bañera. 

 

–Está resbaloso, ten cuidado, ¿Sí? Si necesitas algo o estás listo para salir, estaré en la habitación de al lado –explicó Otabek tomando también la diminuta ropa interior, preparado para dejarlo ahí, dudaba que le pasara algo malo si no se movía mucho. 

–¡Beka! ¡Espera! –pidió Bunny estirando los brazos en dirección a la bañera real que tenía. 

–¿Uh? ¿Sí? –esperó sin entender el joven. 

–¿Puedo jugar con eso? –preguntó el menor apuntando todavía. 

 

Otabek tuvo que inclinarse a un lado del lavamanos para entender en qué dirección apuntaba y entonces lo vio. Era uno de esos típicos patitos de hule de tamaño pequeño. No tardó en tomarlo, aunque prefirió enjuagarlo primero antes de posarlo sobre el baño de burbujas de su ahora invitado de honor. 

 

–¡Gracias! ¡M-me gustan mucho los patitos! ¡Soy el rey de todos ellos y tengo uno que es mi mejor amigo! –se rió el pequeño mientras abrazaba del cuello a esa figura amarilla. 

 

El kazajo terminó escapando de ahí rapidamente, su corazón latía fuerte y era por las emociones ridículas que sentía. Ese pequeño era demasiado tierno y su pecho no podía soportarlo, de hecho, seguía sin entender cómo es que una ilusión le había durado tanto tiempo. Suspiró y con las prendas en la mano, las estudió y notó que ambas inferiores tenían espacio para su cola, las dejó sobre su cama mientras escuchaba la risa de quien jugaba con las burbujas y finalmente tomó su teléfono, sosteniendo entre sus dedos esos zapatos diminutos. 

 

–Yura… –murmuró cuando al fin le contestaron. 

–¿Beka? ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? –preguntó la voz adormilada del ruso. 

–Necesito… Ehm… ¿Puedes venir? Por favor. Es una emergencia –dijo rápido, sin saludar como se debía siquiera. 

–¿Emergencia? ¿Estás bien? –consultó Plisetsky. 

–No... Digo, sí. Ah y… ¿Puedes traer ropa de… ropa de muñeca? Muñeco en realidad. Cualquier cosa abrigada –añadió al pensar en lo que tenía ahí sobre la cama. 

–… ¿Estás demente? ¡¿Por qué crees que yo tendría ropa de muñeca?! –chilló su amigo desde el otro lado de la línea. 

–Tú trae algo, por favor, ¡Realmente necesito que vengas! –pidió comenzando a preocuparse de tener tanto tiempo a solas al pequeño al que ya no escuchaba. 

–En serio, estás comenzando a asustarme –gruñó el ruso. 

–Tengo que colgar, ven rápido, no te lo pediría si no fuera importante. 

 

Cortó y dejó caer su teléfono para moverse rápido al baño. Demasiado silencio lo asustaba, tal vez solo había sido una ilusión. Pero no, allí estaba todavía el pequeño. Solo que estaba usando de flotador el pato de hule y descansaba ahí la cabeza, al parecer dormitando. ¡Eso era más que peligroso! Con cuidado lo despertó y mientras el nene balbuceaba algo sobre estar cansado, se hizo cargo del resto del baño, con cuidado, tratando de poner su mente en blanco, antes de envolverlo en una toalla de mano para llevarlo a la cama. 

 

El pequeño sonreía mientras le secaba el cuerpo y le costó un siglo lograr ponerle la ropa interior que por suerte estaba seca, sentía totalmente incorrecto mirarlo más de la cuenta. ¿Cómo lo harían las madres con sus hijos? Seguro no tendrían su mente llena del canadiense de tamaño real, con el que jamás podría hacer algo como eso sin pensar de manera poco decente. El niño se quejó un poco cuando tuvo que arreglar su colita, que para su sorpresa era tan suave como se veía, y después al fin lo tuvo envuelto en la ropa de cama para que se mantuviera tibio. 

 

No quería que su mente se fuera por caminos extraños, pero esos ojos brillantes y azules que le miraban divertidos le recordaban tanto al otro JJ que conocía, que era difícil no imaginarse la misma escena pero con la versión adulta. Realmente se estaba volviendo loco y necesitaba determinar el grado de su demencia. 

 

Tuvo que esperar más tiempo del que quería a que Yura llegara. Pero lo dedicó a secar la ropa del niño y vestirlo al menos otra vez con la camisa y los calcetines. Los pantalones fueron más difíciles de secar y los zapatos no tenían remedio al menos por ahora, uso incluso el secador de cabello para la tarea pero era complicado a pesar del tamaño minúsculo de su huésped. 

 

–Espero por tu bien que realmente sea una emergencia, pasé por una tienda de juguetes y mi disfraz fue inútil cuando notaron quién era –le gruñó Plisetsky al llegar mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que cargaba, las gafas y el gorro. 

–Ah… Bueno… Muchas gracias. Es… Es algo realmente difícil de explicar. 

–Pues comienza al menos diciéndome que demonios te pasa, te ves pálido. 

 

Otabek asintió, pero prefirió mostrarlo visualmente antes de tener que ponerlo en palabras, si lo explicaba en voz alta y luego Yuri no podía verlo sería bochornoso así que lo primero era descubrir si era capaz de observarlo. En silencio lo llevó a su cuarto con el menor reclamando por su falta razones, pero el kazajo no hizo más que señalar la cama donde dormía plácidamente el niño. 

 

–¿Me trajiste a ver tu cama? –preguntó con molestia el ruso. 

 

Altin se sintió consternado por su posible recién descubierta demencia, hasta que vio como Yuri se acercaba a donde él podía ver al pequeño. La expresión en el rostro del otro patinador pasó a una de asombro, y se ubicó por el costado de la cama para mirar muy de cerca a su ocupante actual. En el momento en que acercó su mano para tocarlo Otabek frunció el ceño sintiéndose repentinamente protector. 

 

–¿Ahora sí lo ves? –inquirió intentando interrumpir el movimiento ajeno. 

–Pues… Tienes un muñeco de dudosa procedencia que se ve muy… ¡Se mueve! –exclamó espantado el ruso cuando las orejas rosadas se movieron. 

–No es un muñeco… Es… No sé lo que es, es como un niño pero demasiado pequeño y tiene… Bueno parece ser una especie de conejo también. 

 

Yuri lo miró entonces como si estuviera mal de la cabeza, lo cual seguramente no era muy alejado de la realidad, y luego se giró otra vez a la criatura que todavía dormía a pesar del ruido. 

 

–Es muy pequeño… Demasiado… Y me recuerda a alguien mhm… Tan pequeñito… –el patinador finalmente estiró una mano y tocó con la punta de un dedo una de las orejas del menor. Las mismas respondieron con un pequeño movimiento y el pequeño se removió en su sitio. 

–Yuri no lo… –la advertencia murió en la boca del kazajo cuando vio como el nene abría los ojos. 

–¿B-Beka? –preguntó Bunny tallándose los ojos en medio de un bostezo–. Oh… Tú no eres Beka… ¿Yuri-chan? –dijo sentándose sobre el colchón, sonriendo divertido. 

–¡¿Sabe mi nombre?! –exclamó todavía impactado Plisetsky hasta que vio esos ojos muy de cerca–. Espera… Se parece… Tiene que ser una broma… 

–Yura, cálmate. 

 

Su advertencia no surtió efecto. De un solo movimiento Yuri agarró al pequeño en su mano para estudiarlo de cerca y del susto el niño se quedó mudo. Eso hasta que el ruso le vio la colita y por curiosidad se la apretó entre los dedos, y ahí fue cuando el menor comenzó a llorar fuerte.

 

–¡¡Yuri suéltalo!! ¡Le estás haciendo daño! –Otabek no dudó en rescatar a su huésped de esas manos excesivamente curiosas y lo resguardó entre sus dedos y su regazo con expresión enojada. 

–Beka… ¡¿Por que demonios tienes una versión extraña y ridícula de ese idiota?! ¿En miniatura? ¡¿Que es esa cosa?! –Yuri elevó su voz sobre el llanto del menor, todavía espantado. 

–No sé lo que es, pero está vivo. No vuelvas a hacerle eso –le advirtió con expresión todavía molesta al otro adulto–. Shhh… Tranquilo, Bunny… –intentó calmar finalmente al minúsculo Jean-Jacques. 

–¿Lo estas cuidando? ¿A JJ? ¡¿A ese idiota que se cree rey?! Yo no… ¡¿En serio es JJ?! ¿Y lo llamaste Bunny? –se quejó Plisetsky indignado porque lo estuvieran regañando. 

–No sé si es Jean… Solo se parece, mucho. Y sí, lo encontré en la nieve y necesita ropa más abrigada –comentó el kazajo tratando de verificar si quién tenía en sus manos estaba bien, al menos se veía más calmado en sus manos.

–Afff… Ok, puede que tengas razón. No necesitas regañarme, no sabía que le dolería, ¿Sí? –bufó el ruso acercándose al extraño par–. ¿Está bien? Hmn… 

–Sí, ya se está calmando –murmuró el dueño de casa mientras limpiaba con sus dedos las mejillas del niño que todavía se abrazaba a su camiseta–. ¿Te duele, Bunny? 

–N-no… Ya no… Mhm… ¿No le agrado a Yuri-chan? –preguntó en un hilo de voz el pequeño, girándose para mirar al otro chico con sus ojos todavía acuosos. 

 

Otabek miró con seriedad y una muda advertencia a su amigo. Plisetsky gruñó pero finalmente miró a Bunny y se agachó para verlo de cerca, esta vez sin tocarlo. 

 

–Lo… Lo siento… Creí que no era real. Yo no quería hacerte daño. Al menos no cuando mides menos que tu… Ok, ignora eso –su ceño fruncido no acompañaba a sus disculpas pero al ver sonreír al mocoso y verlo estirarle los brazos algo en su pecho se retorció. 

–¡Te perdono! ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? –preguntó el minúsculo JJ y extendió sus manos, parado en la palma de Otabek. 

–C-Cómo quieras… –balbuceó el ruso y extendió sus dedos dejando que el pequeño se abrazara a su índice, sonrojándose por la ternura extrema que le generaba aun cuando fuera Leroy. 

 

Altin carraspeó tratando de poner orden y preguntó por la ropa. Yuri la entregó y aunque tuvieron que amoldar los pantalones nuevos, pronto estuvo vestido con un mejor abrigo aunque algo poco convencional. 

 

–Al menos parece que le gusta –comentó Beka mientras veía a Bunny caminar sobre uno de sus muebles frente a un espejo para admirarse. 

–Hey… Tu no fuiste específico. Y ese abrigo de leopardo se veía bien, ¿Ok? –gruñó Yuri aunque sus ojos seguían clavados en la criatura–. Y bueno, ¿Ya lo llamaste? –preguntó girándose a ver a su amigo. 

–¿A quién? –preguntó Altin sin poner mucha atención.

–¿A quien crees? ¿Se te congeló el cerebro? ¡A JJ! Si está cosa no es él o si lo es, lo mejor es llamarlo. 

 

El kazajo lo miró entendiendo al fin y asintió. Pronto desde el teléfono de Yuri marcaron y esperaron atentos a que el otro descolgara. Pero pasaron varios intentos y nada. De hecho, el teléfono parecía estar desconectado la última vez que probaron y ambos se miraron preocupados antes de ver de nuevo a Bunny que estaba allí sentado frente a ellos, abrazado a sí mismo. 

 

–¿Bunny? ¿Que pasa …? –preguntó Otabek agachando la cabeza para verlo de cerca. 

–Todavía no tenemos mis flores… Mis amigos van a estar tristes y no me van a querer –murmuró el pequeño conteniéndose de gimotear aunque se veía realmente afectado. 

–Oh, cierto. Las flores… ¿Yura sabes si podemos encontrar flores en esta fecha? –consultó el kazajo.

–¿Flores a mitad del invierno? Ni de broma –negó con la cabeza el rubio mientras se concentraba en buscar algo en su teléfono. 

–¿No hay ninguna? –preguntó Bunny con ojos acuosos al mayor.

–Me temo que… –comenzó a explicar Otabek pero esos ojos brillaban con demasiada esperanza para opacarlos–. Mhm… Tal vez no queden naturales pero podemos hacer de papel, ¿No? Serán igual o más bonitas.

–¡Lo encontré! –exclamó Plisetsky haciendo saltar a los otros dos en su posición–. ¡Mira! Estaba seguro de que lo había visto. Hace unas cuantas horas posteó una foto, seguro esta co… digo, seguro este niño no es… No es el mismo idiota –aseguró Yuri todavía reacio a sonar amable con el pequeño aunque se controlaba al mirarlo. 

–Que alivio… –susurró Otabek y asintió. 

 

Viendo que el ánimo del nene se veía dañado por la ausencia de las flores, y a pesar de las infinitas quejas de Yuri contra la idea, los tres terminaron trabajando en conjunto luego de buscar algunos videos de ayuda. A pesar de lo pequeño, ese JJ tenía habilidades manuales y solo necesitaba ayuda para usar las tijeras. Finalmente lograron hacer más de una corona de flores de papel, Bunny se puso  una en su cabeza para modelar y ambos adultos tuvieron que apartar la vista sonrojados poco después. La visión, demasiado brillante e inocente, era atípica por el exceso de dulzura ante sus ojos. 

 

–¿Dónde están tus amigos? –preguntó Yuri todavía mirándolo receloso aunque apenas esa cosita le sonreía, sentía su corazón latir fuerte. 

–Oh, estábamos jugando todos en la nieve. Salimos por un túnel que estaba frío y olía a tierra –le comentó el niño trabajando en una última corona amarilla. 

–¿Por eso estabas en mi patio? Mhm… Solo te vi a ti –señaló Altin viéndolo trabajar.

–¡Ya está! –dijo de pronto Bunny y rebuscó entre las coronas hasta encontrar una verde–. Ésta es de Yuri-chan y ésta es de Beka –les entregó la amarilla y la verde respectivamente. 

 

Ambos adultos lo miraron varios segundos hasta que las orejas de conejo se movieron nerviosas y expectantes. Luego sin decir palabra tomaron la suya que claramente no podría quedarles en su cabeza. Yuri se puso la suya en uno de sus dedos, con las mejillas hirviendo y Otabek acomodó también la propia en su mano derecha, en el dedo anular. 

 

–G-Gracias… –bufó el ruso sintiéndose repentinamente mal por cómo había tratado al minúsculo ser hasta ese momento. 

–Gracias Bunny… Es muy bonito de tu parte –dijo Otabek con el corazón latiendo fuerte y las mejillas comenzando a calentarse. 

–Jeh… ¡Yo también soy bonito! –JJ se rió y aplaudió emocionado al ver que sus regalos habían sido aceptados. 

 

Altin estuvo a punto de decirle que si lo era, pero se contuvo. En vez de eso, carraspeó y dio la idea de buscar a los amigos del menor. Imaginarlos a todos en medio de la nieve con ropas tan finas como la que había llevado el minúsculo JJ le preocupaba. Así que luego de prepararle unos zapatos más abrigados y cubiertos, salieron los tres para recorrer el patio nevado y sus alrededores. 

 

–Nosotros buscaremos en el patio trasero. Luego nos reunimos al frente –distribuyó Otabek el trabajo cargando a Bunny en el bolsillo de su chaqueta desde donde el pequeño podría mirar todo sin mojarse en la nieve. 

–Está bien. Hey… Bu… Bunny… ¿Cómo son tus amigos? ¿Todos de la misma altura? –preguntó Yuri mirándolo todavía asombrado de que fuera de tamaño tan compacto. 

–¡El rey es uno de los más altos! –proclamó el nene haciendo el símbolo personal de su versión adulta con sus manos.

Yuri lo miró atónito y con las mejillas hirviendo tomó el camino que debía seguir, murmurando incomprensibles maldiciones sobre lo mal que estaba el mundo en general. Otabek por su parte se aseguró de no mirar demasiado a ese pequeño JJ porque cada vez que lo hacía su corazón daba más de un brinco y no sabía cómo interpretarlo correctamente. 

 

Buscaron por cada piedra y montículo de nieve, pero allí no había nada. Ni siquiera marcas de posibles pisadas pues los pies eran de tamaño diminuto y se podían confundir con cualquier otra cosa. Bunny comenzó a verse desanimado a medida que pasaban los minutos, Yuri tampoco regresaba de su búsqueda, se estaba tardando. 

 

–Beka… Tu mano –le señaló en cierto momento el menor con una voz que sonaba al borde de quebrarse. 

–¿Uh? ¿Qué tiene? –preguntó el kazajo y se miró la mano donde había ubicado la pequeña corona que funcionaba más como anillo que otra cosa. Ahora las pequeñas flores de papel se veían desgastadas y algo mojadas por su búsqueda en el frío manto. 

–La nieve… Estas flores no van a resistir la nieve tampoco –explicó el niño y comenzó a llorar otra vez, angustiado. 

 

Altin estaba quedándose sin ideas, pues a pesar de que le susurró palabras para tranquilizarlo y lo abrazó contra su pecho entre sus manos, Bunny no se tranquilizaba y lloraba cada vez más fuerte. El patinador preocupado no entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto de alguien que apenas conocía, seguramente solo porque se parecían a Leroy, pero, Jean-Jacques no era así de frágil, ¿O sí? ¿Y si lo fuera, lo dejaría cuidarlo de ese modo? 

 

–¡¿Bunny?! ¡Deja a Bunny tranquilo! –una voz chillona se elevó entre el llanto de quien tenía en sus manos y algo le pinchó la pierna. 

–¡¿Eh?! –Otabek movió la pierna perturbado y entonces vio aquello que lo estaba… ¿Atacando? 

–¡¿Maru?! ¡¡Maru!! –gimoteo el niño en sus manos. 

 

Bunny dejó de llorar y se soltó como pudo de sus brazos, lanzándose a la nieve sin dudarlo. El kazajo atónito trató de salvarlo de la caída pero el pequeño estaba ahora tapado por la nieve sobre la que había caído como un bólido. Cerca de él y vestido casi por completo de negro estaba otro ser casi del tamaño del otro, y lo apuntaba con una afilada rama con la que le había clavado la pierna con una mano, sin mirarlo. 

 

–Bunny… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño? –preguntaba el recién llegado ayudando al otro a salir de la nieve–. ¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa? 

–Eh… Tú… ¿Quién eres? –interrumpió Altin intentando mirar más de cerca a esos dos.

–Maru ¡Te extrañé! –el pequeño JJ se le abrazó al de negro como si la vida se le fuera en ello y ambos terminaron sentados sobre la nieve–. Beka… Este es… Bueno, también es Beka, pero yo le digo Maru –explicó Bunny. 

 

Al verlo más de cerca a Otabek se le escapó el aire y la sangre del rostro. Ese pequeño ser, recién aparecido, tenía una expresión de disgusto permanente en la cara, y llevaba un gorro, al parecer era una especie de pingüino pero no podía estar seguro, y se parecía, demasiado, a él mismo. 

 

–Tú… ¿Eres yo? –preguntó incómodo ahora que entendía la similitud. 

–¡No! ¡Badtz-Maru es Badtz-Maru! ¡Y nadie toca a Bunny si no soy yo! –chilló el menor y le clavó de nuevo su arma. 

–¡Hey! ¡N-no le hice nada! –se defendió el patinador todavía incrédulo. 

–¡No! Maru, mírame, estoy bien. Mi ropa se mojó y este Beka me ayudó, ¿Ves? Me dio comida también y me dejó bañarme… –Bunny se rió con el recuerdo, todavía abrazado al pequeño Otabek que lo sostenía con un brazo.

 

La discusión hubiera continuado si una sombra no se hubiera posado frente a ellos, exhalando fuerte. Otabek alzó la vista y se quedó estático en su posición con la boca abierta de asombro. Allí estaba, la persona que menos esperaba ver. 

 

–¿Otabek? ¿Estás bien? ¡M-Maru te dije que no hicieras eso! –el mismísimo Jean-Jacques, esta vez de tamaño real, se agachó para quitarle el arma mortal al pequeño Beka que le sacó la lengua pero se quedó tranquilo ahora que estaba con Bunny. 

–Jean… ¿T-tú también? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –logró formar algunas frases coherentes el kazajo mientras los niños hablaban en susurros. 

–Apareció en casa y dijo que necesitaba transporte. Bueno, no que necesitaba, es un poco ehm… Intenso –se rió el mayor y luego suspiró–. Al parecer no estaba mintiendo y aquí estaba lo que tenía que encontrar –señaló el canadiense mientras miraba a los pequeños. 

–¿Y viniste hasta aquí? ¿Solo porque te lo dijo? –preguntó Otabek todavía intentando poner algo de sentido sobre la situación.

–P-pues dijo que era una emergencia… Y se parecía a ti… Así que ¡JJ al rescate! –respondió Jean algo incómodo con el interrogatorio aunque sabía que tenía que dar explicaciones. 

–¡Hey! Mis cosas –Maru se acercó a quien lo había traído al otro lado del mundo. 

 

Jean-Jacques sacó de su propia mochila una maleta muy pequeña y se la entregó al niño que asintió al tenerla y luego la llevó con Bunny. 

 

–Te dije que yo las tendría. Son todas –explicó abriendo la maleta y dejando ver las coronas de flores reales que allí estaban guardadas. 

–¡Maru! ¡Eres el mejor! –Bunny se lanzó de nuevo sobre el otro pequeño, riendo. 

 

Los adultos los miraron, sorprendidos al notar que la versión minúscula de Otabek ahora sonreía sin soltar a su compañero y luego se vieron a sí mismos. La situación era terriblemente extraña e incómoda, pero no tan terrible como podría ser. 

 

Yura entonces apareció corriendo con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Pero al ver a JJ gruñó indignado. 

 

–¡¿Qué hace él aquí ahora?! Tiene que ser una broma… –exclamó el ruso. 

–Yura… Es… Complicado de explicar –trató de aclarar Otabek. 

–Hola Yuri-chan –saludó Jean-Jacques con una media sonrisa. 

–Olvídalo. No quiero saber. Me largo –negó con la cabeza Plisetsky y se alejó de ellos antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo. 

 

Otabek suspiró sabiendo que más tarde lo llamaría cuando se calmara luego de todo lo ocurrido ese día. Y luego de observar a JJ, todavía sin creer del todo que estaba allí, bajó la vista a donde debían estar sus versiones en miniatura. Pero allí no había nada. 

 

–¿Eh? ¿Bunny? ¡¿Bunny?!

 

Ambos adultos buscaron pero no encontraron rastro de los seres pequeños, de la maleta ni de nada parecido, era como si la nieve se los hubiera tragado. O tal vez como si la ilusión se hubiera acabado. Pero era difícil pensar que había sido todo mentira cuando sobre el manto helado había ahora una corona pequeña de flores, de color azul. Otabek se agachó a recogerla y se quedó mirando la fina pieza que estaba seguro de que había sido hecha por Bunny. 

 

–Otabek… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó JJ luego de buscar a Maru. 

–Solo dejó esto –le mostró las flores en la palma de su mano.  

–Mhm… Tal vez era para que cambiaras el que tienes, ¿No? Parece que fuera a caerse a pedazos –dijo el canadiense rozando con un dedo la corona de flores de papel que estaba en el dedo de Altin. 

 

El kazajo lo miró incómodo y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas antes de asentir. Luego cambió el tema de conversación preguntándole al mayor que pensaba hacer ahora, y Leroy le explicó que no tenía vuelo de retorno. El frío estaba poniéndose terrible a esas horas de la tarde así que lo invitó a pasar a su casa, con el corazón latiendo fuerte mientras recordaba las cosas que había pensado durante la estadía del pequeño Bunny. 

 

Ambos esperaron cerca de la ventana con chocolate caliente en la mano, pero los niños no regresaron. Saber que estaban reunidos les dio algo de calma. Y también tuvieron tiempo para comentar como había sido toda la experiencia para cada uno, aunque más de un detalle innecesario fue omitido por los dos y terminaron durmiendo en la sala, cerca de la puerta, por si volvían a escuchar alguna señal de los extraños seres. 

 

* * *

  
  


Lejos de allí, Yuri había dejado a Potya fuera de su habitación y observaba incrédulo algo que tenía sobre su cama. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero parecía una especie de perro, uno muy pequeñito. ¿Lo más ridículo? Desde que lo había encontrado en la nieve no había despertado, y tenía unas gafas azules que para su mala suerte le recordaban mucho a alguien más. Alguien a quien conocía bien. 

 

–Tienes que estar bromeando… –repitió por enésima vez mientras estiraba un dedo para tocar al pequeño que se giró con un bostezo–. ¿Katsudon …?

 

* * *

  
  


Y todavía más lejos de allí. En una tierra que no estaba cubierta de nieve, Bunny se aseguró de repartir sus coronas de flores y finalmente puso la suya sobre su cabeza y la última, la más especial, la dejó sobre el gorro de su salvador. 

 

–Maru Beka, ¡Eres mi héroe! –le repitió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarlo con cariño, bostezando ligeramente de cansancio. 

–Tsk… –bufó el pequeño Otabek con las mejillas hirviendo. 

 

Salvar el día era difícil, pero nada era demasiado difícil si se trataba de rescatar a su persona más importante, pensó el pequeño tratando de contener la sonrisa del orgullo que sentía por lo que acababa de hacer. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí! 
> 
> Yukki: Me costó escribirlo y darle sentido a todas las ideas que habían, pero espero que al menos te haya divertido. También fue difícil encontrar sinónimos para describir cosas pequeñitas XDDU Muy feliz cumpleaños atrasado y gracias por tu apoyo constante!! 
> 
> Saludos.


End file.
